The Adventures of Sogeking and Junior Sniper, Episode IV
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: The Demoness returns. And with a nasty surprise...


Last time, on The Adventures of Sogeking and Junior Sniper, our brave sidekick, Junior dealt the final blow towards the Demoness' finely aged vagina. She was enticed by his thick blast of energy. She had hoped to become pregnant by it in order to birth the firstborn that will rule the land. However due to her aging body, she lacked the resources to do so. But the Great Sogeking did not know of that and sent her a present. It was a plant. It showed sentience, a lot for a plant. The Demoness took it in as a replacement for her unborn spawn.

One day when she went to feed it, it began to emanate a strange pheromone. "Oh? What's the matter my child?" She asked.

At the base of Sogeking's hideout, there was a distress call being sent. "Sogeking! There's trouble about!" Namicat said. Sogeking sprung into action, coming to the scene. "That's the land we were at last month!" He said. It must be the work of Demoness Robin!" Sogeking grabbed Black Kabuto.

"Junior! Namicat! Let's move out!"

"Aye-aye sir!"

When they arrived at the lair of the Demoness, there was something atop of it. "Wait a minute, that looks like…" It was the plant Sogeking sent the Demoness. It was now large and menacing, with vines all around. It roared loudly, echoing all over the land.

"What do we do, Sogeking?" Namicat said, scared.

"Fool! W-we attack it at full force!" The brave Sniper King replied, legs shaking more than an old person with Parkinson's. "You're scared too!" The monster plant grabbed the two in the midst of their fear. "Sure-fire-" Sogeking was cut off by a funky stench released by it.

"Sogeking!"

"Sogeking!"

Sogeking came to.

"Well, look who's awaken." Said a voice. "It was Demoness Robin, in a black dress complete with open cleavage. "You! You're responsible for this!" He said. "Ah, but I'm not." "You're not?" "No, my dear long-nosed nemesis. You are."

"Me?!"

"Yes you. You gave me this dear plant as a present for what would have been the convention of my firstborn. But alas, it was not meant to be…" She looked into the distance, with a somber look. "It's because you're too old." Said a voice. "It was Namicat, wrapped in tentacles." "Silence, you foul vixen!" She said. "I have you to thank, Sogeking. You've given me this wonderful creature and as such, I shall give you something in return for it." She pulled down her dress. "Sex? You can't beseech me with that! Junior bested you once, he'll best you again!"

"But it's not sex, dear sniper." She said. "My breasts have been very sore lately, and I need to…relieve them. That's where you come in. You're going to suck my breasts until they're unclogged and soothed." She rubbed them just a little. She winced a little and something came out."See? It's the work of our child. Its pheromones react differently depending on the individual. Now, let us start with your feeding at once!"

"No! I refuse!"

"I was afraid of that." She spawned another Demoness, whom brandished a knife. "If you refuse your dinner, your naughty little pussy will meet her demise!" Namicat hissed. "Sogeking! Do it! I'm too young to die!" She cried. His face dropped down. "You win." The Demoness was overjoyed. "Now, let's begin with the left one." She pushed it to his mouth and he began sucking. She was in pure ecstasy. After a while, the breast milk came out slowly. "How does it taste? I tried to watch my diet ever since it happened. It's full of nutrients that can revive even the greatest of fatigues."

"It's…delicious!" Sogeking thought. "So full and flavorful! I can't control myself. Everytime I drink it, I want more and more! Curse you, Demoness!" He grabbed her left breast and squeezed it tightly. She fell down to the ground. "Yes! Keep squeezing it! Just like that!" The monster plants from above the ceiling looked at their mother. "Oh, you surely must want some pleasure as well?" She looked at Namicat, who was staring reluctantly at Sogeking's gluttony. "There, use that girl's lewd and resource-rich body!" Namcat saw the plants come at her.

"Noooo! Sogeking!" The brave hero was captivated by Demoness Robin's filling rich milk. "Now, the right one." He finally stopped and went for the second breast. But suddenly, he had grown fat. "What, I'm fat again?!"

"That's right; your body is reacting to the pheromones of our child. You can resist all you want, but you won't be able to. You want my fresh milk, don't you?"

"Sogeking, fight her temptations!" Namicat yelled. The plants began to wrap themselves all over her body, squeezing and rubbing it all over. She winced at the pain and sensation. "You stay put, Namicat. Adults are talking." The second Demoness said. "Your leader can't resist my overflowing breast milk. It does things to the body…wonderful things. She took a bottle and filled it up. "Won't you try some? You are a growing girl after all."

"Like hell I will!" Namicat snarled. Suddenly the monster plants pulled at her nipples. She screamed loudly. "It's almost time for 'that'." The Demoness said to her clone.

"That? She's going to use THAT?"

The second Demoness suddenly began to grow. Limbs and limbs formed around her, forming a shape. She grew and grew. Until she was as large as her firstborn. "What happened to her?!" Sogeking thought. "She's a giant!" "Oh, you seem to have had your fill, my big bouncing bruiser, you." She stroked the now obese Sogeking's face. "You're going to fill me up as I have filled you." The giant clone grabbed him and held him over her mouth. "Oi, oi! Don't eat me! I taste terrible!"

"But my dear, I don't chew. I swallow. Ask Junior."

A bell went off in his head. "That's it!" Sogeking fell into her mouth, with one big swallow. He was inside of her. However, a hook was on her lip. "What's this?" The hook had a rope, which pulled our gigantic sniper out of her clutches. He put on his goggles. "Now to aim Junior at the right spot…" He lifted his stomach, in which his trusty sidekick, Junior sprung out. Junior honed his way into the nipple of the giant Demoness.

"Now, thrust!" He did just that, to full effect. "No! You tricked me!" The Sniper King could barely do so, though due to his weight problem. "Haa…I can't…go on…haa…" He collapsed, but not before Junior popped out of the Demoness' nipple, spurting breast milk all over the chamber, herself and him. The second breast reacted accordingly. The monster plant took notice and dropped Namicat to check on its mother. She was drenched in the milk.

But, from a corner, sprung Sogeking, revigorated and full of life. His fatigue washed away(literally!)and his body beaming with muscles and definition. "The milk really works!" He said. "Now, Namicat, we must-" He saw her licking the milk with her tongue. "You stop that!" He yelled. Namicat meowed in joy. "It's so clean and delicious!" Her body took a change for the better, her breasts and hips growing well and even fuller than before. "My body! It's so healthy!" She smiled.

But from the other corner in the shadows, was the Demoness. Her form had changed into something even the bravest of heroes could not best.

A Christmas Cake. Sogeking's nose bled more than the perverted Dragoncook.

"Ara, ara. What a lovely body I've obtained." Her eyes glowed fiercely. She cackled aloud, so loud that it pierced the heavens. From afar the great reaches of the world, everyone saw the travesty that was soon to occur. In the sky, came Dragoncook. From the grounds, came a giant golem with blue hair. From the fiery depths of Hell, came a demon Cyclops with three swords. They came to their Demoness' side.

"Dragoncook! Demonsan! Golemaniki! Drink this, and grow!" She said, firing her breast milk at the three. Dragoncook instantly dived into it, while Demonsan only touched it and Golemaniki stood still as it landed on him. Sogeking and Namicat looked as the three monsters grew fiercely from it.

"Sssssssssssuper-golem!"

Dragoncook, while appearing more menacing and deadly still retained his perverted demeanor. He saw the Demoness in all her mature glory.

"So much...so much..."

He had a nosebleed that grew as potent as magma itself. It landed on the monster plant, melting it.

"Idiot. You killed our comrade." Demonsan said.

"What was that, Fire-Marimo?!"

The Demoness looked at her child, now a melted mess. She cried aloud at its demise. Dragoncook looked at her and felt remorse and pain. But one look at Namicat changed that. "It's my dear Namicat again!" He said, with hearts and smoke coming from all over. Namicat fled for her life. Golemaniki merely danced about. "So much life, so much vigor, I can't..." He spurted the devilish blood again, coming down on everyone from above.


End file.
